


See You Around, Slut

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Edgeplay, Humiliation, LeATHERMØUTH Era Frank Iero, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Party Poison - Freeform, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, master - Freeform, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way used to walk the streets of New York under the name Party Poison. Now he is in New Jersey. Frank Iero guesses Party Poison’s never heard about him before tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Around, Slut

Frank pulled up to the curve side, rolling down the window and whistling at whatever hot piece of ass was whoring themselves tonight. 

The dolled up red head made his way towards the stopped vehicle, leaning in through the passenger side window as routine. That's all it was for these two; routine.

Gee was used to working the streets back at his old state of New York. Frank guessed he never got the memo. 

Frank Iero was widely know in back alleys and among prostitutes in the New Jersey area. One: that he was a great fuck, and two: he would not hesitate to slit your throat for shits and giggles. 

How the red head blew Frank off as if he was no one made Frank realize that this man had no clue who he was. This was going to be fun.

"Fifteen for a blowjob, twenty for sex, and for thirty dollars I can go all night." Gerard listed off. Business was slow and he was kind of hoping he'd score a few extra dollars with this guy. 

"How about you get in the car and we see how it goes." Frank said huskily, unlocking the car door, a hand still gripping the steering wheel. 

"How about you tell me how much money I'll be making off of you." Gerard made no move to hop into the car. 

"Depends on how good you are, baby boy." Gerard couldn't deny the shiver that crawled up in spine at the sexy name the man had called him along with the cold air of the city streets. 

Gerard pulled at the door handle and slid into the passenger seat. "What's your name, sugar."

"Frank Iero." Frank made no move to ask Gerard his name so he went out of turn. "Party Poison." 

Frank's grip on the wheel got tighter as he stiffened up. "For future reference, don't speak unless I tell you to." 

Gerard nodded. He'd better be getting paid extra for this. 

▪▪▪

The car ride consisted of silence until Frank made it to his shitty apartment, unlocking the door and flipping on the lights. 

"On the floor. Now." Frank commanded. Gerard fell to his knees like he knew Frank wanted to see. 

Gerard hands ran up Frank's jean clad thighs, unbuttoning them before they where swatted away. 

"Don't touch without permission." This guy sure has a lot of rules. No wonder he has to pick up prostitutes instead of having a partner. 

Frank pulled himself out of his pants, pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs. 

It didn't take long for Frank to work himself into hardness, precum already leaking out of the tip from just thinking about what he could do to this whore. 

"Open." Frank said, grabbing a fist full of Party's hair, dragging his cock against his face to in between his lips. 

Gerard's tongue traced the underside of Frank's erection, letting him set the pace. 

"Suck it, slut." Frank breathed, Gerard's mouth closing completely around him. Poison went right to work, bobbing his head and massaging Frank with his tongue. 

"So good at sucking dick. Fucking whore." Gerard hummed, the vibration going up Frank's shaft making the latter moan. 

"Go faster. I want to lose it on your face." Gerard sped up, his hands on Frank's thighs to keep himself steady. 

Gerard tounged at Frank's slit before sliding him all the way back into his throat without gagging, something you have to learn if you want to make a living from doing what Gerard does. 

Frank's fist only tightened, yanking at the firetruck red locks. 

"Gonna cum all over those pretty lips. Make you look like a fucking whore." 

Frank pulled away, pumping himself with fast strokes. Gerard opened up his mouth, letting Frank's cum fall over his face and on his tounge. 

Frank groaned at the hot mess that was on his apartment floor, spattered in his cum. 

"Get up. Go to the bedroom. I swear if you touch anything I will fucking kill you." Frank knew his how to make himself seem as threatening as possible, making the hooker jump up from the floor and rush to do what he was told, that same sway in his hips. 

Frank took off his clothes in the living room, tossing them on the couch to clean up later. Frank's dick was still limp and he had a plan for Gerard to fix that. 

When Frank walked into the room, Gerard was already stripped. Gerard's skin was pale and smooth, he was wearing women's lingerie making him seem more fragile than a street walker. His face was clean and Frank assumed he'd wiped off the cum with something. 

"Hands and knees. We still have all night to go." Gerard did as he was told, watching Frank from the corner of his eye. 

"Look forward." Frank snapped. "I'd rather be able to see what your going to do to m-" Gerard tried to retaliate but stopped as Frank's hand came down to smack his ass. 

Frank roughly pulled down the lace panties, his spent cock already twitching at the sight in front of him.

Gerard's stomach flipped as his backside heated up, a hand print red on his ass. "You like that?." Frank smirked, his hand hitting Gerard's now bare ass. "Yes." Gerard nodded his head fast. It's rare a prostitute gets this much attention payed to them. 

"If you must know, I'm going to fuck you with this dildo until your shaking and begging for a release." Frank said, leaning down to look into a drawer, coming back up with a blue piece of phallic plastic. 

Gerard's legs spread wider as Frank sat behind him. Frank's hand ran across the backs of Gerard's thighs up to his round ass. 

Gerard squeaked as Frank pushed the toy into him without any warning whatsoever. The way that it glided in and of so easily told Gerard that Frank had already lubed it up without him even noticing. 

Frank twisted the toy and Gerard could feel every movement against his walls. Frank tried every angle until he found the one that made Gerard scream.

"Oh God, Bert. Bert." Gerard moaned his ex lovers name, really quite unprofessional of him but it's not often he's the one that's moaning. 

The hand that was on the toy stopped as Frank hit Gerard's ass with force multiple times. "I don't know who this Bert guy is but you better start moaning my name or Master." Frank spanked Poison another time.

"Say your sorry." Frank growled, turning on the toy that Gerard did not know that vibrated. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Master!" Gerard fell face first into the bedspread, his hands flat on against the covers before scrunching them up in his hands.

The vibrations were intense and Gerard could already tell that he'd be blowing his load soon no matter how much self control he had. 

"Please let me cum!" Gerard moaned, feeling the vibrator press against his prostate. 

"I'm gonna-" Frank turned the vibrations all the way up, making Gerard yell as his eyes almost went into the back of his head.

Then it was all suddenly gone. Gerard felt his heart shatter as the toy was taken away before he could finish. "Please, Master, no." Gerard whimpered, his cock swollen ready to explode with the best orgasm he's had since he started selling his body.

"Shut it, slut. I'm going to be in you when you cum." Frank pulled Gerard back, positioning him over his lap. "Now ride me. Then you can cum." Frank promised.

Gerard was so close, precum flowing heavily from his cock as he bounced up and down on Frank's dick. "Work it, fucking whore. All you know how to do is take cock." 

Gerard was already back on the edge as Frank's face broke out into a shit eating grin. "Stop."

Gerard had a hard time halting himself. Why would Frank just let him cum? 

Frank reached down again and Gerard could have cried: A cock ring.

Frank forced Gerard's back against the bed, putting on the ring, making Gerard unable to cum.

Frank slid back into Gerard, only just starting to feel that pleasure build once again.

Frank focused on himself and his second orgasm, not paying attention to the crying man who was stuck on the peak of his first.

"It hurts so much, Master." Gerard cried but moaned none the less. 

"You wanna cum?" Frank spat through gritted teeth, barely able to keep his eyes open from how tight Gerard was clenching around him.

"Yes!" Gerard screamed, Frank's hand gripping his throbing hard.

Gerard's breath came out as little 'ah's repetivly as Frank touched his sensitive dick.

Then once Frank decided that Gerard had- had enough, he took off the awful ring. 

Gerard's vision was flooded with stars, his mind blanking and his body spasming. 

His cock gushed as he went limp, Frank still grunting and groaning above him.

"Your ass is just sucking up my cock." Franks thrusts where fast, nearing his orgasm from watching Gerard's eyes roll back.

Frank's hips bucked and stuttered before he came still inside of Gerard, his cum filling him.

Gerard shuddered at the over stimulation as Frank pulled out, a slosh sound being heard as Frank's now softening dick was pulled away from Gerard wet insides. 

"Do you think you can go again?" Frank asked, his voice low. Gerard shook his head from where he laid in his own filth of cum and sweat before groaning "No." 

"Don't act like that. You know you'll be the one coming back for more." Frank wasn't wrong as this was the best sex Gerard had ever had. Hell, he'd came and that was already a lot better than with most clients. 

"Keep the change." Frank tossed Gerard some money, and Gerard was thankful he'd have enough to pay rent this month. "See you around, cumslut."


End file.
